Ordinary People
by Sweetest Addiction
Summary: Reality will dawn on them. A love ignored can only grow stronger and in the end between being lovers and friends they realize what they have been looking for after all is each other: Ordinary People.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the lyrics here and I don't own "The fast and the furious" or any of the characters, except for Lisa, she is my own creation. Anything similar 'bout her is just pure coincidence. The story was motivated by the song Ordinary People by John Legend. hence the titleIt's thetheme song to it kind of…I'll be using that later on…This is all fun and games for me! If you try anything you'll find out I'm broke! hah

**Big Thanks:** My beta, Jet. You're terrific! My story would probably betrashedby nowwithout your motivation and support.

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is a story that has been in my head for the longest time ever.We have a thrilling ride with a lot of twists and turns ahead of us! It's different and I hope that you really do enjoy it.

-Every time you see lyrics it means a separation between setting and characters. It matches with the situation I put them in. And throughout the story the words or sentences in italic (mostly witty remarks) are their "conscious mind", while the bolds are there for emphasis on the word. The song used in this chapter: Maroon 5, "She will be loved".

**Ordinary People**

"_It's not always rainbows and butterflies. It's compromise that moves us along. My heart is full and my door's always open. You can come anytime you want."_

Leon sat on the bar stool, drinking his sorrows away

_If_ that were possible anyway. He played with the cap of the beer bottle when a female came and sat beside him, pulling him away from his misery.

"So you dragged me out on my **free** night, where I should be at home, possibly with my 'oh so hot' boyfriend, but instead I'm here helping you cope with Dirty Diana breaking up with you?" She said patting his back. 'Dirty Diana' was the nickname she had given her, seeing as how much she hated her since day one. What with her fake nails and posh attitude towards things, pretending she was all tough but the girl would crumble when she saw her fist shake towards her. "Whoa…you really don't look too good." She said, making a face. Leon sighed.

"Thanks for thinking so _highly_ of me Lisa Mae." He mumbled sighing deeply. He only called her Lisa Mae when he was either pissed at her or upset. _Hmm..._

"Aww baby," She cooed, leaning in to hug him, "that bad?" She questioned.

"She threw me out, literally. Came home from my shift at the garage and all my shit was waiting for me on out on front." He shook his head and it was her turn to sigh.

"Hah dirty Diana chucked you out!" She smiled at the scene of that playing out in her head, but then she bit into her bottom lip. "Gee, romance really brings out the sap in you huh? You'll be fine, relax. Can't you move back in with Dom and them? I don't think the team would mind. If not, you know you can always crash at my place." She said trying to put on a smile for him. But he didn't want to crash at her place. Then he'd have to see Dex, Lisa's boyfriend. He worked for some car company and made Lisa "all warm inside". He was friendly, he wasn't arrogant like all her other previous boyfriends. Dexter Dukes what women would call a clean cut, handsome man. He was literally perfect.

_And absolutely wrong for her._

"Yeah…that's not the point. The point is I messed this one up, ya know? I tried…but I guess I'm not exactly a man that can be with just one woman…" He shrugged.

"You're still young; you have time to find someone special. Maybe Diana wasn't 'The one' I mean hell I could have told you that from day one but…" She trailed off; knowing now was not the time to bash her.

"I'm not pissed because it's over. I'm pissed 'cause when she threw me out she said I'd never be able to treat a woman right, that I'm some kind of middle aged no-good thug with a job that will get me no where. I don't care that she broke it off. Her words just really hit me…"

"What does she know? Just because you won't be her little lap dog and you wouldn't let her control you doesn't mean she has the right to say that shit to you. Come on, think about it, if I listened to any rude comment that anyone said about me I would never be able to pick myself up everyday and find myself a boyfriend. I wouldn't have found Dex…"

'_Well you shouldn't have 'cause I don't like the fucker.' _He debated on saying. But that wasn't the truth. The thing he hated most was that he did like Dexter. He was the first boyfriend of Lisa's that he had something in common with. So of course he didn't say it, knowing that Lisa had sensitive feelings and would take it too personal.

"Whatever." He muttered instead, taking another swing at his beer.

_Typical Leon to do so_.

He found it kind of silly that after he brewed up a problem he found himself calling _her_. Of all people, he could have called the team; Vince, Dom, Jesse, Letty, hell he could even talk to Mia. But he calls her.

His **_ex_**-girlfriend.

Someone he thought he would never talk to again. But it was definitely clear that after the second time she came to rescue him, that it was inevitable. She was meant to be his best friend. Lisa and Leon grew up together in the same neighborhood, way back before the team. They shared many afternoons in the sandbox and plenty of late nights camping in his backyard.

He still remembered the first words they had shared. He was only eight when his mom, Mrs. Andres, sent him out in the front yard to get him out of the house. He was being too loud and distractive for her to clean up. He heard the new neighbors settling in the house opposite to his, but he didn't really care. He was eight after all, his mind was fascinated by hot wheels and action figures. He played by himself with a basketball, when a little girl dressed in a pair of orange shorts with a t-shirt flooded with flowers and pig tails stared at him with doe eyes at the end of his drive way.

One of her hands was stained in multi colors because of the Jelly Belly's she clutched in a fist. He stopped dribbling the ball and walked up to her, brows furrowed and eyes full of questions.

"Want one?" She said, thrusting forward her small right hand, unfolding them towards him, revealing the sweet treasures.

He smiled at the candy, "Trade ya two of these for two of those." He said plunging his hand in his jean pocket, hunting for his own treasures. Since then they were friends, just like that. A simple barter of Jelly Belly's and Razzle dazzle's had created a friendship. When Leon was sixteen and Lisa had turned fifteen, Lisa's dad had been transferred, meaning they had to move to another part of Cali.

He wasn't too sure he would see her again. That changed when one night, at another one of the famous Toretto parties, he bumped into her, _accidentally_, while a girl hung off his arm. They headed towards his bedroom to "have their own little party" …well that's how the girl had put it anyway…

Lysandra was still shorter than him. She grew from being to the height of his shoulder, to reach right under his nose, making her a petite young woman. His mother used to joke that the woman he would marry would be "right under his nose" and somehow, some way, it would end up being Lisa. He was only 10 at the time and he just brushed it off saying that that was ridiculous and crazy. No way would he like _her_ in that kind of way...It was too cliché anyways.

Her eyes immediately scanned him over, as if she was trying to figure him out all at once. Their eyes locked and he held onto her gaze as she examined his own green ones; daring him to keep her locked in that exact moment. It was hard for him to erase the look on her face, how her right eyebrow suddenly went up, like all the girls tried to imitate in high school and her lips pursed out, as if she challenged him to say 'sorry' for rudely bumping into her. She was always challenging him to something or another but this time it was if she wanted him to initiate some kind of acknowledgement. But of course he just smirked and crossed his arms, playing "Mr. Big shot", seeing as the girl who hung off him only seconds before had gotten bored of waiting around and left to find some other horny helpless man to put under her spell. But there he stood, in front of this girl who seemed to be amused with a look of _playfulness_? Was it? The attitude had gone instantly as what's-her-name left, as if saying she thought less of him as a hunting man whore 'cause he didn't go after what's-her-name begging her to let him have his way with her. It became more of staring contest from then on. He took that opportunity to look over at her. Her dark, almost jet black hair was still long, it came about a good four inches past her shoulders, lips pressed together every now and then. Sometimes she would bite into her lower lip and twist around the silver band on her right hand, middle finger reflexively, a nervous habit he remembered she would do.

He flashed her a winning smile and gently pressed their bodies together, barricading her between him and a wall as a massive amount of people rushed past them, heading to the living room where another crowd "whoo-hoo-ed" as a dance song played. He gently brushed pieces of hair away from her face, to look at her properly and she followed his fingers with her eyes, those eyes. Watching his every mood, as if she were taking notes, and there was going to be a pop quiz on his every mood starting on that very second right there. He knew exactly who she was, two seconds into the whole thing and he knew.

_He knew_. It was just like the moment he saw those eyes it clicked. It just…clicked. His lips close to her ear, warm breath tickling her neck, a jolt of excitement went through her body as he said "Sorry". He lingered there, still in the same position, though the crowd had came and gone. The heat rising from their bodies, teased them both. He backed a way after a few seconds, and watched her expression. Those eyes of hers were in wonder of what witty remark to say to next. Then she smiled ever so innocently and turned away back to where her original destination was. The ball was now in his court and he had to make a pretty good shot. He followed her outside and sat at the picnic table across from her, her arms folded in front. If he played his cards right, this was for sure going to evolve into more of an interesting night.

She confessed that she came by looking for him, heard around the streets that he was living here and of course with the help of technology. They caught up immediately. His cocky attitude matched her smooth talk and the next thing you know they were talking until 5 in the morning. They had managed to sum up their new lives and secrets, in a matter of hours, making it as if they never really parted after all. He found it crazy how he was still so natural with her, after all these years. She told him he never changed. He told her the same. It was amazing how she kept him at the edge of his seat, always deeply in thought in every word she would say. He found out that Lisa was still a strong person who had a good judgment and loved to debate on things. _Classic Lisa to do so._

Whenever she talked he would analyze it and keep it mind, he would debate back and in the end they both just have a laugh about it. It was just like back when they were kids; fighting over which chocolate bar was sweeter, who could stuff more marshmallows in their mouth, if Cat Woman could beat up Batman…_which she so could._ She added that night never forgetting…_how could she forget?_

He couldn't stop thinking how that one night had changed him- well _them_. It was like all the other nights; they were just lazing around in his room watching some movie…Shout? Yell? Cry? Scream? Yeah that was it… Scream. Not it was the second one. Scream 2. _Whatever_. She was on his bed, lying on her stomach, resting her chin on her arms. He sat at the foot of the bed, munching on pop corn. They were both staring intently at the screen, their attention to the film. They were at the part where that woman with huge eyes says "Two birds, one stone." Lisa yawned; this movie was beginning to blow. And so she reached behind her to grab hold of a pillow. She began to annoyingly bounce it off his head, to capture his attention. She really had no intention on doing it again…but he didn't budge. So she did it again, and again.

The fourth time he began to threaten her, "Do it again and see what happens." He said his voice anything but friendly. Lisa laughed and continued annoying him. Two hits later he grabbed the pillow out of her hand, throwing it across the dimly lit room and jumped onto the bed, a top her. He began tickling her, knowing all her weak spot's. She started squirming underneath him as tears rolled down her squinted eyes, begging him to stop. Her laughter bounced off the walls and echoed in his ears. He chuckled, dropping his arms to his side. He rolled off of her and sat up.

She sat up too and nit-picked at her shirt. She transferred her gaze from her fiddling hands to meet with his green eyes, that took 5 seconds for just a peak, and that one little peak had changed it all. The mood had altered and it all began. The heat, the passion that floated in the air, the look of challenge in her eyes, the look in his. The way her lips pursed out, his tongue edging out to moisten his top lip. It was all part of _their thrill_. Those eyes began to stare at him again while he swept away loose strands of hair, it was all too much. His lips were on hers in a matter of seconds. But she wasn't kissing him back. _Why wasn't she kissing him back! _

He pulled away to see if she had some kind of reaction. Her face stunned, she was motionless with no reactions what so ever. When she regained herself and what had just happened settled in her head, her fingers came to meet the soft place where his lips once laid and she smirked.

"Kiss me again and see what happens." She taunted. He mirrored her expression and did exactly that. This time she hadn't resisted, this time she didn't oblige, _oh no_ she made it better kissing him back, making little noises to let him know not to stop, only to pull away for brief seconds to catch their breaths…

Things had progressed quickly after that oh so innocent kiss. Few months later their relationship grew stronger than ever and they were more than friends and as Vince joked once, "two peas in a pod".They seemed to **always **be together. She quit her job at the office and she worked for Dom at the garage doing some kind of paperwork or something, making it almost impossible for them to be apart too long. Always lip locked or hand holding. It was sickening, even to Dom and Letty; who gave up the throne as the most active couple. During his little breaks, he would creep into the office and they would fool around for a bit. It was obvious to the naked eye, since she emerged from the closed doors with puffed up lips and cheeks flush and him with red marks on his neck and his hair all tussled. Every race he managed to keep her in sight, holding her, kissing her and hell everything else in between, he did it all to make the fellas with wandering eyes know that she was _his_.

It was cute…_just_ _too cute_.

It wasn't too long for all that to change though. Summer was ending, September was just around the corner and Lisa had decided to take an open audition for a dance company that had newly settled in New-York and were looking for skilled dancers. Dance was her passion as cars were his. She had been dancing since she was 7 years old. He had seen her shows and to him she was no doubt an amazing dancer. No matter how much she was into cars as he was, he knew that dance was something that was a part of her; and will always be. He remembered when they were younger, she told him she wanted to be a professional dancer; she was only at the tender age of 9 back then. So when she told him about the audition he encouraged her to go for it, to take that little leap of faith to pursue into her life long dream. That's when things began to get a little rocky; they had accepted her in their "top notch" dance school and in return promised soon many offers. She contemplated at first, if she were to accept their offer she would have to move to New-York to take the classes but L.A was her home. She knew what the consequences of auditioning were…it just hadn't occurred to her that this was _it_; this is where she had to leave off to start her life as a dancer. The problem was leaving everything behind, the life she grew and came to love and even though at the time she didn't want to admit it but life was beginning to have a meaning, she had a front row seats to what she wanted her future to be like, a future that included Leon.

It was just like that quote from City of Angels. He remembered she had walked in his bedroom one night, while he was in midst of a very intense car racing game, when she turned off his PS2, and slipped in the movie. She did it with such silence and innocence that he was left speechless on her actions. He was pissed at first but then it washed over and was replaced with astonishment at the end because he actually liked it. At the point when she left for New-York, it gave him some kind of sick déja vu or something French, foreign like that, all he knew that it reminded him of that quote "What is a God that allows us to meet but prevents us from staying together?"

Damn her and that dream of hers, it always meant something to her, and fuck every time she talked about it she'd be shining like that was definitely her _raison d'être_. That was how he _knew._ She was going to take it. Leon had made that decision. What kind of boyfriend would he have been to ask her to stay? Like all those sappy movies where the leading man chases after the girl…his life wasn't a movie, so he wasn't going to act like he was some kind of Romeo pouring out his heart to her, in a tacky, old fashioned style, begging her to stay because his heart couldn't go on without her. He would miss her and be in a "depressing" stage with an ache from the bottom of his heart- fuck yeah, but he wanted her to be happy and he knew that if she moved she would be happy. She didn't deserve to live like this. She had a talent, a talent that should be shared. Dance was what she had always wanted and that's what she ended up doing. She promised to keep in touch, write, email, call and visit whenever she was able to…and she did for a while. But as months came and passed, they both suddenly got busy with other people, other dates, other men in her case, other women in his and their jobs as well had interfered keeping them both too occupied to stay in contact that it had fallen into an empty promise.

It wasn't until 3 years after the heist, the team had just settled down peacefully back in their L.A home, when he heard from her. She wrote him a letter, saying she was coming back, transferred academy's and was going to be back in L.A. Dance in New-York was great got her far and she had many shows and opportunities, but that she missed L.A and then she had said she missed him; something that had caught him off guard. But it was true she had missed him. _And he missed her_. For 2 years and 3 months; nothing and suddenly out of nowhere she was telling him she was coming back? What was he supposed to do? It took him four days after she left the message that he came up with the right things to say. They scheduled to meet the day she arrived. He picked her up from the airport and they caught up for hours, he didn't fail to update her on everything; Hector going legit, Dom and Letty's problems, Vince's life-long crush on Mia still on hold, he hadn't even failed to mention the heist and Brian. He could never really keep a secret from her anyway.

She had took it all in; telling him that she was just relieved they were all doing better, then she leaned in and swatted him across the head. That was Lisa alright, always saying something positive and ending it with a violent action threatening never to put his life in danger like that _ever_ again.

From then on they were nothing but friends, best of friends; no rekindled relationship, no hot steamy make up sex that was _so_ prolonged by now. He did sometimes feel that little spark ignite between them whenever she came over to hang out but nothing more. Damn her and those eyes always staring up at him, ever so innocently. Damn her for always just being there …Damn her. _Yeah,_ _he was over her_... besides he was already out on the scene, dating again, always out every night at a bar or a club or anywhere hype really, meeting and greeting new female friends, adding more numbers to his little black book, feeling superior and "Mr. Big shot" all over again. Why spoil that by getting back together? He was okaywith being friends…

_Hah… Right. _

And here they are now ; sitting at a bar he couldn't remember the name of, drinking away his miseries whilst she sits by his side comforting him through it all. Nothing but friends…

Yeah, ex lovers and best friends…_how_ _fun!_

"Come on…"she said getting up. "I'll drive you to Dom's; you can pick up your car tomorrow when you're less…sappy." He slowly nodded, finishing his beer in one last swig and stood up. They walked to the parking lot side by side in silence - a comforting silence. Her small hand found his and they linked. She turned to smile to him and squeezed gently. No words had to be exchanged; he knew what her simple action had meant. Her hand slipped out of his and they locked pinkies. That was their way of holding hands. It was a "Leo-sa" thing, as Jesse puts it. He needed that. The drive wasn't long, and the silence had continued in the car, he closed his eyes and was grateful that she understood how much he needed the peace.

She pulled up by the house and turned to him, smiling. He returned the smile to express his gratitude. He opened the door, and dragged his two large bags of belongings behind him.

"Hey Le," She called after him, "call me tomorrow and I'll let you buy me a drink kay?" the tone in her voice was full of concern but amusement danced in her eyes. He laughed and played along,

"Lisa baby," he started walking to her car window, "I know that you have these dirty fantasies about me and you're absolutely in love with me …but I told you, we're just friends." He joked. resting his arms on her windowsill to look into her eyes, playfully. This was their game. _Their_ _thrill_.

"Pffff…" She hit his arm as a joke, "Oh yes, your scruffy facial hair, over-worn basketball jersey's and just-stoned look really turns me on." She laughed "you're so full of yourself! You're buying me a drink and that's final!"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll be home at 8, right?"

"Yeah, I have to do some shit at the office right after it closes, file something up; don't know how long that will take." Even though she didn't work for Dom anymore, he always found that she was just lingering around… and because the team didn't have a problem with her, she was always over. It became part of their daily routine. She was still talking now…what was she saying? He shook his head and returned his attention back to her, "then dance at 6 what a day huh?" He smiled and shrugged,

"You'll make it, you always do." His fingers ruffled her hair and then he leaned in, his lips warm against her skin, as the nightly wind made her cheeks a little cold and began to redden. He closed his piercing green eyes, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Jelly Belly." He opened his eyes and smiled knowing she didn't forget either. He took her chin with his thumb, to look into her eyes. "What am I going to do about you, huh?"

"No, no the question is what would _you_ do **without** _me_." She smirked, "You know I'm always here for you." She winked, as he pulled away and she rolled up the window again as it became cooler by the second, "Leonardo Christjan Andres you better call me!" she laughed knowing how he hates his full name being said out loud… she was the only one he would allow to get away with it. Only few knew anyway, it was like another one of_ their _things. She then pushed her foot to the pedal and drove off. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, taking out his spare key, he un-locked the door, letting himself in and dragged his weary body into his old bedroom downstairs, where he crashed onto the bed.

_Yeah, what would he do without_ **her**?

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself, He was always there to help her she always belonged to someone else."_

The beautiful sunlight was seeping in the dark curtains while the children were already out early playing in the yard, and the smell of newly fresh cut grass aroused them to roll around and shriek for fun. The birds sang in recognition of this beautiful new day but all he wanted was for them to all shut the fuck up. He stirred and groaned as the sun pierced his charming blue eyes. He reached behind him and threw a pillow at the window, making the noisy birds sitting on a tree, scared and flutter away to another window. Possibly to a window that didn't belong to a 20 something year old man who didn't have a hang over and wasn't sleep deprived. The neighborhood kids got called in for lunch from their stay-at-home-moms who baked cookies and made smiley faces with eggs, pancakes and bacon for breakfast and just as the gruff man thought he could finally have some peace to slumber once more the phone suddenly rang. The sound doubled, no tripled and echoed in his ears causing the excruciating pain in his forehead to intensify.

"You've gotta be shitting me." He grumbled pulling the blue sheets over his head, praying that the annoying ringing would stop. He sighed once it did, but gritted his teeth when the person on the other side obviously didn't understand that noon was _not_ his wake up time and called back. Giving in, he lowered his good arm to the floor to scavenge for his cell under the empty pizza boxes, car magazines, clothes, cd's, and whatever else kind of mess he had built up down there over the months. _Fuck_ he mentally cursed. _'I should clean this dump…' _he mentally noted. Once he found it, he grumbled some more hoping to scare whoever was on the other end enough for them to hang up, he pressed his ear to the receiver,

"Whaaaaat?" his rudeness and annoyance was definitely not concealed.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." No such luck… Vince rolled onto his back, as much as he enjoys talking to Mia, right now was not the best of times. "How's your arm doing?" It had only been a week since the doctor took off the sling that had been his arms home for the past few months and so far, the pain wasn't that crucial. _Well not as crucial as his massive headache…_

"Fine…" He mumbled, accepting that he had to wait until her round of interrogation was over in order for him to go back to sleep.

"Ah well, I'm at the store getting some stuff for the barbecue Dom wanted tonight, but I think he's like sleeping or whatever, can you clean up the grill?" Damn. Last thing he wanted was to move.

"Later." He said hopping she'd drop the whole thing and he can just do it while she makes the salad. _She wouldn't notice. Right?_

"Later? Why? What's wrong with now?" He sighed,

"'Cause I'm sleeping that's why."

"Well you're obviously not now…"

"Well I'd obviously like to go back to sleep." His voice was mimicking her tone of annoyance. It was her turn to sigh.

"Fine. Just get it done by the time I get back. I'll be back in another hour or so."

"Yeah, yeah." He yawned and sat up, obviously his urge to sleep had scurried away, and he was left to get done what was asked, get it over with.

"Good. Then you can help in the kitchen." He grumbled at this. "Yes, Vincent this time you're going to help cook the food. You eat most of it anyways…" He knew that at this point she was rolling her eyes at her own droll remark.

"Whatever." He wasn't going to fight her on this. Might as well just do what she says. After finally ending that oh so lovely conversation, he stretched his good arm up and cracked his neck to the side. Something he does regularly. Then taking a cold shower, to wake him up, he went upstairs, if he was going to do what she says he might as well have a big breakfast to go along with it…

"_I know where you hide Alone in your car know all of the things that make you who you are."_

She tried her best to roll out of Dom's arms, gradually, attempting not to wake him. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The sunlight crept in through the blinds and filled her vision with bright light. She squinted around the room and glanced at the time from his nightstand. _11:29_. Stretching her arms out she let a soft moan escape her dry lips. Last night was a long, long night. Music still played in her head. She was surprised her head wasn't pounding from all the alcohol she intoxicated herself with. Her stomach roared because of the lack of nutrition and that was the last indication she needed. Untangling her legs from the sheets, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up. She needed a shower.

The warm heat flowing from the shower head awakened her skin. The soft touch of the frothy soap made her relax even more. Her fingers laced through her wet hair and applied the shampoo. Rinse and repeat. After her refreshment she was definitely awake now. She finally got out and exposed herself to the steamy air that her shower had left behind. She made a fist and used the side to wipe away the steam from the mirror. Staring into her reflection she was glad there were no signs of her "activities" last night. She wrapped herself into one of Dom's large towels and walked into their room. He was still asleep. It had been at least 30 minutes since she took a shower and he was still in _Dreamland_. He would be pissed if he woke up too late. Carefully, she took a seat right by him on the bed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. The tips of her damp, silky hair tickled his cheek and his eyes fluttered open for a brief second, then they closed, leaving her to stare back at his sleeping face. The look of purity and secrecy came to invade his naturally rough complexion. The cocky facade seemed to be erased like chalk on a blackboard. She'd spent too many nights just watching him sleep. Too many hours watching him, feeling him, touching him... she belonged here. Right here; where his caramel skin can dip into hers, letting her explore his body with her lips; noting each arc, every plunge and every form. Her nose dug into the nape of his neck and breathed in. The beauty of her lover was never concealed in her eyes. This was pure ecstasy.

There was no other drug that could make her as **high**, no ocean **deeper** than her love for him and no man or woman **invisible** to their shared passion.

She was so vulnerable against him. He sets her free, free into a world full of possibilities and full of passion, a world where sometimes she lost herself. He believed in her more than she could herself. He accepted her imperfections, and took in her lack of strive and energy for all the girly girl things. He is her life, her soul, her infatuation. His touch can burn and his kisses can kill. She is in too deep. _Too deep. _She's afraid, afraid that her love for him has blinded her from his true self… and it might blind her from leaving him if he hurts her….but he wouldn't hurt her. She was too soft to begin with, maybe not to the outside world but _he only knows_ that her cold character was only so _they_ didn't take advantage of her. But it was all **bullshit**. What they said about them; they say he _doesn'_t love her, they say she's _not good enough_ for him, they say they've been in _their_ bed, they've kissed his lips, they've felt his warm skin against theirs…but she knows…she knows they're toying with her mind. They want him and she _has_ him. They would do anything to keep them apart. It was vicious out there… and no matter what she would never let him go. Never let him slip out of her fingers like fallen sand. And he would never leave her.

"Good morning." He said, though his eyes remained shut.

"Mhm, good morning." She kissed his nose and sat up. "Come on, get up. I think Mia already left to get the stuff for tonight, so you gotta make breakfast." She said, as she picked up a pair of jeans and slid them onto her legs. In return, Dom groaned.

"You make breakfast. I sleep." He answered instead and flipped onto his stomach.

"Dominic, get up." She said, running a brush through her damp hair. He grunted some more, and muttered something about food and sleep. _Whatever._ He sighed heavily and sat up. Rubbing his eyes and running a hand over his bald head. He stood up andwalked up behind her just as she was about to put on a shirt. Wrapping his massive arms around her waist, he pulled her bare back against his own bare chest.

"How 'bout we skip breakfast and stay up here." He growled into her ear, placing a tender kiss on her shoulder.

"Dom… come on." She half whined.

"What?" He asked with the same whining tone, his lips too busy praising her neck. She gave into his fervent touch and let her head roll back, leaning into his shoulder. It was moments like_ that_ that made her stay by his side. Moments like_ that _that kept her sane. Moments like_ that_ that made her fall even more in love; _if that were possible_. Moments like_ that_ that made her want to spend the rest of her life in his arms. But most of all, moments like _that_ that no one could ever understand just how much it meant to her. Those were the arms that she can run into when she knew no one else could understand; no else but him. Those were the arms that would shield her from the cruel world; when all her bitter words with angry looks can no longer fight her battles. The arms that she could fall into when she feels naked in the open world. That was where she belonged; where they were close enough for their lips to socialize and their tongues to duel.

His fingers were on its own route grazing the soft, exposed skin that graced her body. He knew exactly what places to touch, to _tease_. And it drove her crazy. Because with a touch of his hand…his fingers…she could _feel _it. Feel just how much she meant to him. The feelings were innocent but the gestures everything but. Her lips curved into a seductive smile. _Aw fuck,_ that smile always got to him. She swiftly turned around, pressing their bodies even closer. Her hand caressed his cheek, then her finger traced from his lips then down his neck and onto his firm chest.

"Please Dom," She started using her voice as magic taking him under her spell, "Please come and make breakfast for me." She smiled, and stood on the tips of her toes to reach her lips to his ear. "_Por favor_." She continued in Spanish, bringing a hand to graze her nails along his back. _Up and down, up and down_. "If you do…we can have lunch up here." She smiled, and pressed her lips into his neck. _Ah fuck it. _Once they pulled away he sighed, and ran his hand through her damped her.

"Okay. I'll get breakfast started but don't forget what you promised." He smirked knowingly.

"Yeah, yeah." She said smiling triumphantly she couldn't help rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Dom strutted down the stairs in a pair of khaki's and a white tee. He heard Vince rambling on about something and Letty's faint replies. The smile on his face grew as he shook his head and entered the kitchen. Vince chuckled at his last remark about some girl or whatever, while Letty just shot him a 'are-you-serious' look from the counter where she made hot chocolate; she would rather have the taste of cocoa than the taste of bitter sweet in the morning. Dom walked over, kissed the top of Letty's head, and started with breakfast.

"Yo Dom, don't ya think Camille's ass looked tight in those pants last night?" He chuckled loudly while Letty shot Dom a look that threatened him something like 'answer-that-and-you're- definitely-not-getting-any'.

"Can't answer brotha'," Dom smirked, "I was too busy looking at my woman's ass." He winked, and Letty gave him a mocking look.

"Smooth, real smooth." She rolled her eyes at his comment, and sat down at the table opposite from Vince who slouched in his seat impatiently for his 'big' breakfast. The party grew with another member when Leon came into view, yawning and stretching his way into the kitchen, before falling into the empty chair beside Vince's. Letty and Vince looked at each other with a questioning look, while Dom turned his head from the oven to Leon's half-asleep form.

"When did you get here?" Vince decided to break the ice ever so nicely. Leon glanced up for a few seconds to see the three pairs of eyes waiting for an answer. He usually just came to hang after work. He hardly came in the morning since he moved in with Diana.

He shrugged. "Lisa dropped me off last night." Their small reaction encouraged him to further explain, "Diana dumped me." He added another shrug for more effect. To his surprise they all cheered. Vince sat up and patted his back, while Dom clapped from his spot over the oven, and Letty whistled; they were all grinning like mad and it was all done for their own amusement. Leon shot them a stern glare.

"Enough." He said drained but with enough austerity that as if on cue Vince and Letty continued with their chitter-chatter and Dom with his cooking.

Everyone was at the table eating, and talking about the barbeque tonight, when Mia came in. Her hands full with bags and under her arms she was clutching today's mail and of course a vanity magazine.

"Hey Mi, don't go out in the morning next time. Your brother makes good waffles and all…but your shits better." Vince said, chuckling while Dom threw him a hostile glare.

"I second that." Leon chimed in. Letty tried to stifle a giggle from her spot on Dom's lap, while Mia laughed at the whole scene before her.

"Good to know I'm missed." She said proceeding to put the groceries away. "Would it be too much if I asked one of you to find it deep, deep down in your hearts to come and help me?" She said emphasizing 'deep'. Vince was still engrossed in his waffles, while Leon seemed too nonchalant to care.

"Aw girl, I'm coming." Letty said releasing herself from Dom's arms. Dom stood up as well and grabbed the mail from on the counter, scanning them through.

"Damn do we always get this much crap?" He said throwing all of it into the trash of them except for one envelope. It was off white and looked very lavish. He took no time inspecting it and tore it open effortlessly. He became gentle, un-folding the first piece of paper. His eyes scanned over the first few words.

'Mr. And Mrs. Daniel Toretto would like your presence at the Christening of their new born child…' blah blah blah. He didn't care for his cousin. He was a cheap asshole. The invitation immediately altered his mood into a grumpy one. He growled and tossed it with the rest of the crap he got as mail in the trash can. He stormed out of the house and disappeared from their view. Leon was too absorbed by sleep and Vince was still stuffing his face to notice the actions of the last 5 minutes. Mia and Letty exchanged a curious look. Mia picked up the letter from the trash and read it over. She signaled Letty to come and read. The two females weren't so oblivious to why he was pissed. Letty sighed and left to find him. Except she didn't have to find him, she knew exactly where he is. Dominic Toretto may be king of the streets, but he was absolutely predictable. He was in his second prized possession. His car. She got into the passenger side and they sat there in complete silence. Without looking at him, she found his hand and held on to him, letting him know that she was right beside him, because that's all he needed until he calmed down. Around 20 minutes later, he opened up.

"He's an asshole." He said in such a calm voice, you wouldn't have known that he was secretly pissed.

"He's your cousin."

"He's an asshole." His statement had not changed.

"Dom, he's family…it's his kid's baptism. Your whole family will be there. You can't be a no show." For the very first time since she got into the car, she looked at him. He turned his head. Their eyes connected for a few seconds. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

She brought a hand to caress his cheek.

"He doesn't have shit on you." He tilted his head into her touch and couldn't help the small smile came on to his lips whenever he felt her soft caress. He tugged at her arm, motioning for her to sit on his lap. She did so easily, climbing over to the other side and slipping on to his lap, straddling him. Resting her forehead against his, he breathed in her scent. Gently, he squeezed her hips in appreciation, "Dominic." She sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just that the fucker has a thing for you. I mean the fact that he felt you up the last time we saw him just makes me…so…ah fuck!" He cursed. She nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck to ease him. "He's always trying to get with you. Even before he got married to Jules he was always all over you."

"I know…but get over it." She was being blunt, she didn't care he needed to hear it straight out. "I'm not gonna run away with him in the middle of the night. I'm happy, here with you."

"Yeah? But you never thought…you know…you could be happier? I screwed up you life, getting you nearly killed in all those heists. You've been through so much…you deserve more than some fucked up ex-con who's stuck running his fathers garage for the rest of his life. You need to…" He struggled with his words, Dom wasn't one to show his feelings so openly. "You need to fall in love, again, the right way. You know? Candies and flowers, an actual first date all that crap. You need someone good…" He pauses and takes the time to gently lift his hand and brush away a piece of hair, starring at her longingly. "Someone…who can…someone…Ya know what I mean…" Her brows furrowed for a second and she shook her head.

"Since when do you know what I need? I never needed any of that shit. I never asked for candies and flowers." She shook her head again, this time it had more effect to add to what she was saying, "Never asked for a first date or anything else. I don't need to fall in love again. You know…" She paused again, trying to say the right words, "What we have…what we have isn't perfect all the time like fucking Barbie and Ken, we don't always go out and feed each other food in public, or write each other love songs and stuff but I'm happy. I'm happy right here, right now," Her voice wasn't angry but she wasn't pleased either. "The man could be rich, but he can't teach me shit about cars. He can't take me in his car and show me a **real **adrenaline rush. I can leave you now and find someone who's _good_. Someone who will **always** agree with me so we don't have to fight and he'll always take me out and we'll be perfect together. And we can live together, perfectly in our perfect white house, with our perfect kids and our perfect lives." She takes a few seconds to regain her breath and her motivation.

"But I won't ever feel _anything_ with him. I'll feel love…because I'll learn to love him and he'll love me. But I won't feel **passion**, I won't feel **lust**…I won't feel my heart beat so quick, the sweat dripping from my body and the kisses he gives me while he fucks me in his car. I won't feel **pissed** because his way of telling me he wants me is attracting a bunch of racer skanks around him just so I could come and chase them away... I won't feel **beautiful** because he knocked up some punk for staring at me too long… I won't feel all the things that **you** make me feel. We fight a lot…over the smallest things too…and we don't talk about our feelings …we're so alike that we get sick of each other…you're **cocky** and …I can be a total **heartless bitch**…and the most romantic thing we did was drink corona in a wine glass at a barbeque…we're fucked up people…might as well be fucked up together. We're perfect for each other. So to answer your fucking question, **NO** I don't think I can be any happier than I am right now…right **here** with _you_." And just as he thinks she's pissed at him, she smiles and runs her hands under his tank, grazing her nails over his chest, he growls in response, resisting the urge to drag her inside. "Yeah..._you_…the ex-con who's stuck running his father's garage." He grabbed her hands with both of his, as they lowered quickly and brought them to his lips.

"So, you wanna be fucked up with me?" He smirks…

* * *

And that's all for chapter one! Please review! Thanks. 

**always**,

-_Sweetness_


End file.
